


Rose Petal Pathways

by VampireVengence



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: One Shot, Romance, Rose Petals, Tour, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick Stump/ (Y/N) imagine/oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Petal Pathways

You pull up outside your house that you share with your boyfriend and sigh as you trudge up the path. You’ve had a long hard day at work and you’re exhausted, you haven’t been able to get anything right and all your boss has done is yell at you like the ass he is and get on your nerves. All you want to do is curl up on the couch with a box of chocolate and watch a movie, but there’s not time for that. In a few hours you have to go to the airport to pick up your boyfriend Patrick, he’s back from tour. You haven’t seen him for three months and even though you speak daily on the phone it’s just not the same as actually seeing him and feeling his strong arms around you, keeping you safe. You’re glad he’s back but you don’t think you’ll be good company, you’re not in a sociable mood and he’ll naturally want to catch up with everything he’s missed.

As you put your key in the lock you notice an envelope taped to it with your name on it in familiar handwriting. Confused you open it but all that it says inside is follow the roses.

What the hell is that supposed to mean? You wonder as you unlock the door. You dump your bag on the side but stop dead as you notice the hundreds of small pink rose petals that are creating a pathway. You follow it up the stairs and to the bathroom door where another envelope is stuck. This one read time for a relax love x. you smile as you open the door to a freshly drawn bath with lots of bubbles and scented candles, there’s even a glass of wine on the side. One glass can’t hurt. You think to yourself as you begin to undress.

The bathwater is perfect, not scolding but still hot and full of bubbles and scents and even bath salts. Someone’s gone to a lot of trouble. You relax for what seems like hours whilst sipping you wine until eventually it is empty and the water has gone cold. You let it drain away as you dry yourself on the towel that had been folded neatly on the side before pulling on the conveniently place bath robe. As you pull it on a third envelope falls out of the pocket. You open it but all it says is red this time.

You blow out the candles and open the door again. You glance around briefly before noticing a trail of red rose petals leading across the landing and to your bedroom. “How did I manage to miss those?” You chuckle to yourself before heading to the bedroom. You open the door and find the lights have been dimmed write down to make the most of more candles; they sit on most of the surfaces around the room creating a romantic vibe. You smile as you enter the room fully.

There stood in the centre of the room is Patrick. You drink him in as he smiles at you and can’t help but smile back. He looks gorgeous; he’s wearing a black tuxedo complete with a bowtie and has a large bouquet of different coloured orchids. “Hey (y/n).” he grins, kissing your cheek and handing you the flowers. You smile at him “you’re not supposed to be back for another hour at the earliest.” He chuckles and wraps his arms around your waist holding you close. You smile at the familiar contact “we finished earlier than expected so we got back earlier, I got in about an hour after you’d left for work.” You shake your head at him “so you spent the time doing all this for me.” he nods as you smile fully, showing off your dimples which you’ve always hated but Patrick always tells you are cute. You gently lay the flowers down on top of a chest of draws before wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him close to you “I love you.” you tell him before connecting your lips.

The kiss is warm and sweet as your lips mould together perfectly. You put all your emotions into the contact, all the love and happiness and how much you’ve missed him flows through you and into the kiss. He pulls away grinning and slightly breathless before pressing a small kiss to the tip of your nose “I love you too.” You smile as the words send shivers down your spine and wonder how you got so lucky.


End file.
